Reincarnation
by MystereAngel
Summary: Everyone thought that Sirius died, but when a ten-year-old boy shows up in Harry’s life, Harry can’t help notice how the boy resembles Sirius. Could the boy be a reincarnation of Sirius? Especially when the boy has Sirius’s personality...(more insid
1. Prologue

**Title:** Reincarnation, the Beginning (Year One)

**Summary:** Everyone thought that Sirius died, but when a ten-year-old boy shows up in Harry's life, Harry can't help notice how the boy resembles Sirius. Could the boy be a reincarnation of Sirius? Especially when the boy has Sirius's personality, it's hard not to believe. However, the discovery of this boy could lead to a new adventure…

**Rating:** PG-13 (just in case!)

**Author:** IceBlueAngel

**Note:** This story might seem familiar but I've written this about a year ago on another Pen-Name if any of you remember so…NO flames about, 'did you not know that someone else wrote a similar version.' Cause it was me.

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like JK Rowling to you? Guess not…critical sense, I am not her so everything belong to her.

**Prologue:**

**_Dream_**

_The memory of the look of mingled fear, surprise on Sirius's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway, and disappeared behind the veil, which flutter for a moment as though a high wind and then fell back into place._

_Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream rang throughout the room. _

_"SIRIUS!" Harry heard himself yell, "SIRIUS!" _

_He sprinted toward the dais. No one was there to stop him, not even Lupin, as he pulled back the veil. He only saw pure blackness…but then their came a light that seemed to be shinning through. The light started to create a blurry image that formed into a bundle, an image of a baby. Harry tried to reach out but fell through the archway, plunging through darkness. _

Sixteen year old Harry Potter suddenly woke up, gasping for air. He closed his eyes trying to register what happen. He had that dream every night since summer, after the murder of Sirius Black. Except, that dream was different. Everytime in his dream, he tried to look through the vial but always woke up, before he could. The image of the baby still lingered in his head, what did it mean?

He ran his fingers through his jet-black hair, trying to relax a bit. He felt glad that he finally got to see through the vial but was left confused. There was no answer to his question, is even worth to think about?

Sighing, Harry stood up from his bed, grabbed his glasses then walked toward window. He looked up at the stars in the sky, it made him relax but brought tears to his eyes, "Sirius where are you?" he mumbled, searching for an answer. Deep down inside, he knew something was happening but didn't know what exactly. He shut the window and walked back to his bed. It wasn't worth his time to think about anything right now.

_**Miles away**_

"Daddy, is mum still in there?" A little girl asked, tugging on her father's shirt and pointed to a hospital room.

"Selene go back to sleep," said her father as lifted his daughter from the floor.

"No! I want to see mum and my new baby brother," pouted Selene, as her long black hair fell to her eyes.

Her father just smiled, "okay, but Selene now that you're a big sister, you must take care of your brother."

"I know daddy!" Selene giggled.

"And you must know that I-"

"Mr. Darren Orion?" A voice interrupted. Selene's father turned around to a blonde nurse.

"Yes that's me." Darren said.

"We have some bad news," the nurse said in a serious tone.

Darren could feel his smile slowly fade away, "What happened? Is it the baby?"

"The baby made it but…I'm sorry sir, but your wife, Anna, didn't make it." The nurse said sadly. Darren stood in shock; it took him awhile to gather the information. But, the first one to react was Selene as she started to whimper; she knew what was happening and didn't need anyone to spell it out to her.

"Your wrong!" She screamed, "My mum ain't dead! Daddy tell her!" Darren didn't respond as he dropped his daughter to the floor. Selene rushed toward the room where her mother stayed and flung the door open. There were people surrounding her dead mother but she ignored them as she flung herself toward her mother, "mummy, wake-up, please." But the woman with straight long black hair and pail skin would never open her eyes again.

Darren soon walked through the door and looked at a nurse standing at the side of the room. "Could I see my son?" The nurse nodded and rushed out the room, a few minutes later, she came back caring a bundle in her arms.

"Here you go sir." She said, handing the baby over. The baby boy in the bundle of cloths was wide-awake. He had hazel brown eyes that resembled Darren eyes, with a little bit of black hair, like Anna.

"Mr. Orion, what would you want to name him?" asked the nurse. Darren closed his eyes and thought.

"Cerius Sisyphus Orion."

**

* * *

**

**AN**_: Done! I'm sorry if this is kind of boring but something for yall to know, Selene ain't gonna be a major character. I'm trying to make Cerius to have an older sister like Sirius had a younger brother. (or was it older?) Anyway…please review!!!_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: **

_Seven years later_

_(WARNING: Chapter is abusive and sad)_

**Note:**_ Sorry if it to soo long but yaa…I haven't writen in a long time so I decided to have some practice again. _

In mid winter, a boy with short black hair knocked on his sister door, "Selene, are you awake?"

There was a moment of silence but he could hear someone walking toward the door, stumbling a bit. The door opened, revealing a girl with black hair, tried up in a bun and wearing a white nightgown. She looked at her brother with a tired expression, leaning toward the side of the doorway. "What is it Cerius?"

"I had that dream again," Cerius replied, "sorry to wake you up but I couldn't go back to sleep." Selene covered her mouth for a moment when she yawned.

"Come inside, if father found out you here, he'll beat you," she said, grabbing Cerius's arm and taking him to her room. Inside the room wasn't much since their family was poor. The walls were painted gray, the floor was dirty and her bed wasn't much of a bed, more like a cot. "So tell me about the dream."

Cerius ran his finger through his hair, "I don't know, it's a bit of a blur. I was running in a dark forest, I couldn't see much but I was chasing for someone. Suddenly a bright light shined throughout the forest. Everything seemed to be glowing," Cerius said, closing his hazel eyes trying to imagine everything. "Then I heard someone call me behind in a motherly voice, I turned around expecting to see a woman but instead a black cloaked figure stood there, staring back at me but I had a feeling we met before. The cloaked figure started toward me with his hand stretched out. Everything felt so cold and darkness overcame the area, the light was gone. I could feel myself getting cold, losing conscience until a white stag figure came, chasing the black cloaked figure. Everything started to turn warm again but before I woke up, I felt someone swept me in their arms saying my name over and over again. The rest is a blur but I know there's more." He opened his eyes, trying to take in what happened.

Selene stared at her brother, a bit shock, "I don't know what to say, that dream is kind of different from the other one's you had." Cerius nodded, his other dreams were weird, mostly involved running through passages and seeing someone with green eyes watching over him. "Anyway, I think you should try to get some shut-"

A loud bang interrupted Selene, making her stare toward the door. "Bloody hell, father's back!" Cerius said.

She gazed back at Cerius. "Hide! If father knew you were awake…" Cerius didn't need to be told as he ran toward her closet, hiding inside. He kept a steady breath as he peeked in the closet, seeing his sister rushing back to her bed, pretending to sleep. He could hear his father's footsteps toward the Selene's room.

"Selene get out of bed and clean this bloody mess in the hallway!" His father rang as knocked open the door. He saw Selene sleeping on her bed but didn't pay attention as he went toward her and grabbed Selene by her hair then threw her to the floor. "Didn't you just hear what I said? Don't pretend you're asleep, I'm not fooled." Selene started to whimper as her father pulled her off the floor to the wall. Cerius knew his father was drunk since he only got abusive if he drank alcohol. "Don't make me repeat myself!" He yelled, throwing her to the floor.

Cerius could feel his rage grow as he stared at his father. He wished he could do fight but Selene always told him to hide when their father got abusive. 'It's better if one of us gets the blame and not both.' Selene always told him. He stayed in his place but still peeked inside the room.

Selene cried out a painful moan as she lifted herself up from the floor. "Today missy! Not tomorrow!" Darren yelled, taking his bear bottle that he grabbed from the floor and swung it at her head. Selene let out a scream as she put her arms over her head, protecting herself as she felt blood coming to her hands. Cerius couldn't take it as he threw himself out of the closet.

"Leave her alone!" Cerius yelled, standing up to Darren.

His father glared at him deathly, "what do you think your doing up this late?"

Cerius could feel himself trembled but didn't let out a sign of fear. "Leave her alone."

"I asked you a question!" Darren yelled, grabbing Cerius by his nightshirt and flung him toward the wall. Cerius head banged on the wall as he dazed his father in shock. "Tell me what are you doing in here and awake at this time." Darren started to walk closer to Cerius.

"Leave him alone father! He didn't do anything!" Selene yelled.

Darren stopped back in his tracks and turned to Selene. "I'm through with you and your brother! You ruined my life and your mother's! If you two weren't born, she would be here right now!"

Selene stared to gasp as tears stung her eyes, "that's isn't true…we didn't kill mum! You did!"

"No stop!" Cerius cried out, struggling to his feat but it was to late. Darren grabbed Selene from the floor and flung her to the cabinets. Once she hit the cabinets, the crack of her back rang throughout the room followed by her scream but soon disappeared as her eyes slowly started to close.

"Selene!" Cerius yelled rushing toward his sister but Darren blocked his way.

"It's your turn my son, tell your mother I said my regards" Darren smirked as he tried to get Cerius by his shirt again, but Cerius was to quick and ducked. He pushed his father out of the way, making Darren stumbled on an object, as he fell backward, head first to the wall. He fell uncouicous (SP?).

Cerius took didn't care as he rushed toward his sister's side, "Selene…Selene…are you awake?"

Selene gave out a quiet moan, "Cerius, I can't feel my back?" Her voice was hushed as her eyes were closed.

"We have to get you some help," Cerius said, grabbing Selene's arm and trying to make her move.

"No Cerius…It's to late for me. I'm leaving…I'm leaving."

"Selene you have to stay here with me!"

"I'm so sorry but everything is clouding up, I can't see anymore…I feel so scared…I'm going to die."

"Selene don't say that!"

"What should I say then? That everything is alright? That would be a lie, leave me Cerius."

"I won't!" Cerius said, grabbing onto his sister's hand and laying himself next to her. "I won't leave you."

"My times about to be up…" Selene said as she started to gasp for air now. "Call the police, 911…don't say who you are though, tell them everything…" Her hand started to grab tighter on Cerius's, she open her eyes and stared one last time at her brother's teary eyes. "Hide, make sure our family never finds you. Everything about our family is bad news…Cerius don't cry for me, I'll always be watching you, mother will to…I will always be th-ere….when….you…need…me….just…call…me." With those last words, Selene's let go of Cerius's hand. He knew she was dead but couldn't stop crying over the lost of his sister. Her dark brown eyes that were lifeless stared at him. He closed her eyes and struggled to his feet. He looked toward his father then Selene, he knew that this would be the last time he'll ever see them and walked out the door.

_Far away toward London _

Harry gasped for air, feeling a great pain hit his stomach. Leaning against the wall, he tired to regain his thoughts. Where did this pain come from? He thought, but suddenly of an image of a boy came to his mind. He looked closer to see the boy sitting hidden in an alley, crying as the image faded away. Harry felt confused, wondering if that was warning. Deciding not to pay attention, he wandered of in the castle of Hogwarts.

_Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner! Bye and please, review! _


End file.
